universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperMarioLogan 4-D: The Great Pencil Rescue
SuperMarioLogan 4-D: The Great Pencil Rescue '''is a 4D ride for kids under 7 years of age. Transcript Queue TBA. Pre-Show TBA. Ride Walk-In Announcement * '''Chef Pee Pee: throat Testing. Testing. 1, 2. Attention all passengers. This is your Chef Pee Pee speaking. In preparation to our journey to the depth, I must ask there's no cameras, cellphones and other electronic gizmos and gadgets be turned off and stored away to treat. You can actually use your cameras if you want, so in that case if you wanna see the ride again, go do it. Now you put on your 3D glasses and prepare to submerge. Merci and bon voyage. Full Ride * N'arrator:' Welcome everyone. You are booked for a tranquil tour of Pensacola's pencil fields. Your guide will be one, Jeffy Jeffy. Your tour will now begin. * goes to Earth and starts to fly through Pensacola, Florida * Narrator: Ah, Pensacola, Florida: an magical wonderland teeming with life. But your tour does not start here, no, your journey begins just pass town. Watch your head. * hits the top of an tower * fly across and chirp at the camera * stops and lands at Pencil fields * Narrator: Here we are at the Pencil Fields. * Junior and Jeffy: singing La la la la la la la la la la laa. start dancing and singing the Jellyfishing song Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! It's the Jellyfishing song! clap Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! Everybody sing along. clap * Junior: Now remember Jeffy, pencil catching is all in the wrist. * Jeffy: Got it! net on jellyfish causing it to buzz and knock Jeffy over harder * Junior: Careful Jeffy! We wouldn't want to hurt the little jelly! TBA. Walk-Out Announcement Original * 'Chef Pee Pee: '''We hope you enjoy the show! You may now leave the rocket. You're not stupid to think that you're walking with your glasses on. So take them off, and put them away in the bins at the exit doors. Enjoy the rest of your day at ''park/city/museum name! Demo * 'Chef Pee Pee: '''We hope you enjoy watching SuperMarioLogan 4-D! You may now leave the rocket. But you're not stupid to think that you're walking with your glasses on. So take them off, and put them away in the bins at the exit doors. Enjoy the rest of your day standing in line at ''park/city/museum name! That's it. Leave. Show's over. Get out of the ride. Be sure to take your credit cards and gift cards. Watch SuperMarioLogan everyday on YouTube. New videos every week. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day standing in line at park/city/museum name.'' Have some churros! We hope you enjoy the show but is over and you must leave. See those exit doors? Why not walk through them! Thank you for your attention and enjoy the rest of your day at ''park/city/museum name. Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:3D Rides Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America